Lost:The Story of Donovan
by warsman11
Summary: This is a brand new lost story about 815 survivor Donovan Santos. Who can he trust and what will he discover on this island.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Crash Land

[[We are on a plane. The plane is Oceanic Flight 815. Sitting in a seat near the window is a man named Donovan Santos. Donovan Santos is in the front section of the plane. All of a sudden another man sits down near Donovan]]

Man: So is this your first time riding a plane?

[[Donovan gives the man a smile and says]]

Donovan: No I have been on planes before. Why do you ask?

Man: Well because I would think people would be worried about being on planes. I mean ever since September 11th.

[[Donovan all of a sudden gets a sad look in his face.]]

Man: Oh sorry was it something I said.

Donovan: Yeah it was. I lost ten best friends that day!!!

[[The man gets a sad look on his face.]]

Man: Sorry I did not know. Listen forget about it, also my name is Hank, and once again sorry.

[[Hank heads back to the tail section where he was sitting. All of a sudden the plane starts to act up. The flight attendant tells everyone to put on their seatbelt. All of a sudden the plane starts to shake. Then boom the front section comes off. Donovan puts on his mask, as he looks back he sees the front section is falling. Donovan blacks out. Donovan wakes up]]

Donovan: What the hell happen??

[[Donovan looks around to see if anyone is alive. Donovan gets up and heads down the front section. He looks around to see a forest. Donovan sees Hank and two other people.]]

Hank: Are you ok?

[[Hank sees it is Donovan.]]

Hank: Oh hey Donovan this is Bob he used to be a doctor and this is Jessica she says she is a navigations expert.

[[Donovan waves to the two and then he ask.]]

Donovan: I thought you where heading back to the tail section?

Hank: Well I was until we hit those air pockets.

[[Donovan looks at them and then says.]]

Donovan: Ok well maybe we should check the cockpit just in case.

[[All of a sudden Bob looks down.]]

Donovan: What is wrong?

Bob: We checked no one else is alive.

Donovan: Well why didn't you check me?

[[Bob and Hank look at each other.]]

Bob: I guess we did not see you.

[[Donovan starts to think that these people are not who they say they are.]]

Jessica: Hey listen we better get out of here, there may be more people who crashed.

[[The four start to walk towards the sound of the ocean. After about an hour or two of walking the group rest, Donovan then realize something is wrong.]]

Donovan: What the hell is going on here I mean it seems like we have been walking in circles.

Jessica: We have not been walking around in circles we are just trying to stay inland.

Donovan: Why are we trying to stay inside?

[[Hank and Bob look at each other.]]

Hank: Because there are people on this island.

[[Donovan all of sudden has a what the hell look.]]

Hank: We saw a man in a jumpsuit crying about making the plane crash on this island.

[[Donovan all of a sudden pushes hank.]]

Donovan: Why should I believe you!!!

[[Jessica and bob try to break it up.]]

Jessica: Ok lets just keep walking guys.

[[The four reach the base of a Cliff where they set up camp. Donovan wonders where they are. Donovan falls a sleep.]]


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Crash Land

[[We are on a plane. The plane is Oceanic Flight 815. Sitting in a seat near the window is a man named Donovan Santos. Donovan Santos is in the front section of the plane. All of a sudden another man sits down near Donovan]]

Man: So is this your first time riding a plane?

[[Donovan gives the man a smile and says]]

Donovan: No I have been on planes before. Why do you ask?

Man: Well because I would think people would be worried about being on planes. I mean ever since September 11th.

[[Donovan all of a sudden gets a sad look in his face.]]

Man: Oh sorry was it something I said.

Donovan: Yeah it was. I lost ten best friends that day!!!

[[The man gets a sad look on his face.]]

Man: Sorry I did not know. Listen forget about it, also my name is Hank, and once again sorry.

[[Hank heads back to the tail section where he was sitting. All of a sudden the plane starts to act up. The flight attendant tells everyone to put on their seatbelt. All of a sudden the plane starts to shake. Then boom the front section comes off. Donovan puts on his mask, as he looks back he sees the front section is falling. Donovan blacks out. Donovan wakes up]]

Donovan: What the hell happen??

[[Donovan looks around to see if anyone is alive. Donovan gets up and heads down the front section. He looks around to see a forest. Donovan sees Hank and two other people.]]

Hank: Are you ok?

[[Hank sees it is Donovan.]]

Hank: Oh hey Donovan this is Bob he used to be a doctor and this is Jessica she says she is a navigations expert.

[[Donovan waves to the two and then he ask.]]

Donovan: I thought you where heading back to the tail section?

Hank: Well I was until we hit those air pockets.

[[Donovan looks at them and then says.]]

Donovan: Ok well maybe we should check the cockpit just in case.

[[All of a sudden Bob looks down.]]

Donovan: What is wrong?

Bob: We checked no one else is alive.

Donovan: Well why didn't you check me?

[[Bob and Hank look at each other.]]

Bob: I guess we did not see you.

[[Donovan starts to think that these people are not who they say they are.]]

Jessica: Hey listen we better get out of here, there may be more people who crashed.

[[The four start to walk towards the sound of the ocean. After about an hour or two of walking the group rest, Donovan then realize something is wrong.]]

Donovan: What the hell is going on here I mean it seems like we have been walking in circles.

Jessica: We have not been walking around in circles we are just trying to stay inland.

Donovan: Why are we trying to stay inside?

[[Hank and Bob look at each other.]]

Hank: Because there are people on this island.

[[Donovan all of sudden has a what the hell look.]]

Hank: We saw a man in a jumpsuit crying about making the plane crash on this island.

[[Donovan all of a sudden pushes hank.]]

Donovan: Why should I believe you!!!

[[Jessica and bob try to break it up.]]

Jessica: Ok lets just keep walking guys.

[[The four reach the base of a Cliff where they set up camp. Donovan wonders where they are. Donovan falls a sleep.]]


End file.
